


Not Today

by RiceArchbishop



Category: Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Defying Fate, Fist Fights, Gen, Mentor Curse, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceArchbishop/pseuds/RiceArchbishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix has advanced to the role of The Mentor. We all know what happens to mentors... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

As the last file was swept closed on the desk, Phoenix treated himself to a long, exhausted sigh, slouching in his chair. His eyes flicked toward the clock- 2 a.m. _I really should stop with these long nights,_ he thought to himself, running his fingers through his hair. Standing, he stretched, yawning. He filed the last of the paperwork away, collecting his jacket from the back of his chair. He did up the buttons, looking forward to getting back to…

_c-click_

Phoenix blinked. What was that? He looked towards the door to his office, where the sound seemed to have originated. It remained still. _Huh. Must’ve…_

_rattle rattle_

He froze. The handle had just rattled. Apollo had locked the door behind him as he left, so who was trying to get in?

_scrape rattle rattle_

He frowned. The handle wasn’t making the noise… it was the lock. Someone was trying to pick the lock on the agency’s front door in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, Phoenix didn’t feel quite so tired. 

_c-click CLACK_

Time seemed to slow around Phoenix, his brain working many times faster now that it was flooded with adrenaline. _In about five seconds, someone is going to come in through that door and attempt something disagreeable._ His first instinct was robbery, but something in the back of his mind seemed to urgently insist otherwise. _Someone is coming for you. Like they came for Mia. Like they came for Courte._ Unfounded though it was, this thought raced through Phoenix’s mind with the certainty of truth. His features set. 

_Well._

_They’re going to get more than they bargained for._

By the time the handle turned, he had pulled a handful of files off of the shelf.

By the time the door had opened an inch, he’d crossed the room.

And as the door opened to reveal a figure in all black and a ski mask, pistol held by their side, his arm was already extending to throw a handful of paper into the assailant’s face. 

**”HOLD IT!”**

His attacker stumbled backward, letting out a cry. _Press the witness!_ He dropped and lunged forward, bringing up his left elbow to deliver a blow to the intruder’s gut. He was rewarded with a violent exhalation. Phoenix moved with his momentum, standing as the intruder bent at the waist, swinging his arm out at the side of other man’s head. Just in time, he remembered to tuck his pointer finger into his fist.

**”TAKE THAT!”**

The intruder stumbled back and to the side, getting out of Phoenix’s immediate reach. Phoenix’s mind raced in the relative respite, looking for anything that would give him an advantage. _He’s still got the gun; if I let him get a decent shot in I’m done for. What can I see about him… turtleneck, dark jeans, and balaclava, definitely male, about six feet, fingerless gloves, good for lock picking, oddly bulky wrists. Hm._ He filed that last bit away for future use as his attacker recovered and started to bring the gun up into a firing position. Phoenix rushed him, ducking down again as he got inside the other man’s reach, but it seemed that trick wouldn’t work twice- he narrowly dodged as the butt of the gun swooshed through the space his head had occupied a moment before. He rolled to the side, his left hand coming up to trap the wrist that held the gun, forcing the intruder’s right hand up and away from him as he brought his head up and into contact with his attacker’s chin.

The gun dropped to the floor as the intruder stumbled back again, farther into the office. Phoenix kicked it backwards out into the night- it represented a much greater advantage for his opponent than for himself. Seeing this, the would-be murderer locked eyes with Phoenix. He almost jumped, the hatred in those eyes was so intense. _No. Don’t lose focus. Remember what she taught you._ Phoenix also noticed something odd- what he could see of his opponent’s face was marred by a mesh of scars. Something started to click in his memory, but he was forced to abandon that train of thought as his assailant leapt forward with a growling yell. 

_Right. No more freebies._ A fist hurtled at Phoenix’s head from the left. _Right cross. Most common blow in any fight. Just like she said. Block… NOW!_ Bringing one arm up to ward off the first punch, Phoenix noticed slightly too late that the second was already on its way and headed for his kidney. _Oh… that is not going to feel good._ He managed to roll with it, mostly, mitigating the damage, but it still hurt like… well, like a punch in the gut. _Focus! Pain is only a message!_ He used his momentum to spin to the left, his fist following. He scored a hit on his opponent’s shoulder, but received a much stronger one to the center of his own chest for his trouble. He stumbled back, wheezing.

The intruder snorted, cracking his knuckles. “Weakling.” 

Phoenix’s eyes snapped up. _That voice. The scars. The strange lumps on his wrists…._

He straightened, resting his chin in his hand and grinning. The intruder looked perplexed. In that instant, Phoenix dashed forward.

He weaved under the expected right cross, slapped away the follow-up jab, and brought his left fist into his opponent’s gut with all the force he could muster. Then, as the other man was gasping for breath, he slammed his other fist down on his opponent’s head.

**_”OBJECTION!”_ **

While his opponent rolled groggily away and began to stand, Phoenix placed his hands on his hips. _Thanks for getting me this far, Ms. Walters. I’m glad somebody knew how to fight around here. Now it’s your turn, Maya…_ He closed his eyes and focused on the jewel in his pocket. The green light of the magatama started to shine brighter as he concentrated, bringing forth all his knowledge about his assailant and everything he would need to win. As the light grew almost blinding, his eyes snapped open.

“I’ve got all I need!”

The intruder managed to get out a strangled “What… the…” before Phoenix was upon him.

Right jab. “I know who you are!”

Left jab. “The one who committed the crime is…”

Uppercut. “You!”

Roundhouse kick. “No alibi!”

Elbow to center of mass. “No justice!”

Elbow to head. “No dream!”

Knee to gut. “No hope!”

The intruder spun several feet away and back, dazed, barely keeping his feet. He looked up to see his balaclava in Phoenix’s hand, which was tossed to the side.

“Matt Engarde!”

Engarde growled, bloodshot eyes narrowing, scarred face scrunching into a mask of rage. 

“It’s time to pay for your crimes!”

A frenzied Engarde lunged toward Phoenix, hands outstretched.

Elegantly, Phoenix dropped spinning to one knee, his arm unfolding, index finger beginning to deploy…

**_”TAKE THAT!”_ **

As he completed the pose, a huge spectral pointer finger shot forth from his hand. It took Engarde full in the face, throwing him across the room and sending him crashing into the wall. He landed with an audible _crack_ and remained unmoving on the floor.

Phoenix stood once more, straightened his tie, and dusted off his hands.

“See you in court.”


End file.
